prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
James Maritato
| birth_place = Howard Beach, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Billy Robinson Mike Masters | debut = September 1991 | retired = }} James Maritato (May 12, 1972) is an American professional wrestler best known for his appearances in Extreme Championship Wrestling, where he wrestled as Little Guido and World Wrestling Entertainment where he wrestled as Nunzio, but would also be referred to as Little Guido when he appeared on WWE's revived ECW brand. Career Starting out While attending Nanuet Senior High School (located in Rockland County, New York), Maritato competed in football (as part of the school's 1989 team that went undefeated, untied, and unscored upon) and wrestling. He was later trained as a professional by Billy Robinson, debuting in the professional ranks in the early 1990s, with his first match against a wrestler known as Parsippany Smith Fields (real name Eric Fox), according to his shoot interview. Maritato then went to Japan to compete in the shoot style UWF International promotion Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995–2001) He stayed in UWF until 1995 where he joined Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) under the name Damian Stone. He was later given the gimmick of Little Guido and put in the comedy stable the Full Blooded Italians (F.B.I.), alongside an African American named "The Italian Stallion" J.T. Smith, Tracy Smothers, and "The Big Don" Tommy Rich. None of whom, with the exception of Maritato, were really Italian. During 1999, he became a "serious wrestler", although still accompanied by Sal E. Graziano and proclaiming himself to be an F.B.I. member (though only the two of them were left). After his turn he was involved in some intense singles matches until late 2000, when he formed a tag team with Tony Mamaluke. The duo won the World Tag Team Championship on August 26, 2000 and held them until December when they lost them to Danny Doring and Roadkill. They continued to wrestle together until ECW folded in January 2001. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002–2008) SmackDown! brand When ECW closed, Maritato wrestled for several independent promotions, mostly in the New York Tri-State area; he often teamed with former partner Tony Mamaluke. They had a notable run in Ring of Honor before Maritato was signed by World Wrestling Entertainment in 2002. Maritato was introduced on WWE television as Nunzio, a possible reference to the mob/bodyguard characters Guido and Nunzio in the MythAdventures series of books by Robert Asprin. As the on-screen heel cousin of Jamie Noble, he attacked then face Crash Holly after he defeated Noble in a match on the December 12, 2002 edition of SmackDown!. Nunzio began a feud with Holly after this, defeating him on several occasions before going on to face the likes of Tajiri, Shannon Moore, and Chuck Palumbo. The team and cousin storyline of Nunzio and Noble soon faded. Nunzio reformed the Full Blooded Italians, this time with Johnny "The Bull" Stamboli and Chuck Palumbo, but the team found little success. After WrestleMania XX, Palumbo was drafted to Raw, and the F.B.I. was reduced to a tag team. After Stamboli was released, Nunzio began competing in the cruiserweight division. In 2005, Maritato returned to his Little Guido persona for one night; he reunited with the original Full Blooded Italians to take on Super Crazy and Tajiri in a three-way dance at the ECW reunion show One Night Stand. As Nunzio, he continued to perform on SmackDown! B-show Velocity as both a fan favorite and a villain, forming a short-lived tag team with Funaki. On the August 6 (taped on August 2) edition of Velocity, Nunzio won the Cruiserweight Championship by defeating Paul London after a new villainous wrestler, Vito, made his debut by giving Nunzio a blackjack, which he used to knock London out. Nunzio joined forces with Vito, thus becoming a full-time villain. The pair began feuding with The Mexicools and at No Mercy, Mexicool member Juventud defeated Nunzio with a Juvi Driver to take the Cruiserweight Championship. Nunzio regained the title on November 15 at a house show in Rome, Italy but lost it right back to Juventud on the November 25 SmackDown. Nunzio and Vito would both briefly turn into fan favorites by briefly engaging in a feud against Gregory Helms. Vito and Nunzio would quickly go back to being villains, however, due to Vito's new godfather gimmick. In late May 2006, Nunzio's partnership with Vito began to crumble after it was revealed that, in storyline, Vito enjoyed cross-dressing, which made Nunzio feel betrayed and embarrassed. Nunzio ended his alliance with Vito, and moved to the ECW brand. ECW brand In June when the ECW brand was launched, Nunzio left SmackDown to join other "ECW originals" on ECW, retaking his Little Guido name in the process. The F.B.I. was revived again, this time with Little Guido as a face once again, alongside Tony Mamaluke and Trinity and for a short while, Big Guido. The F.B.I. were used for tag matches on ECW to either take on debuting tag teams or facing another tag team when a tag match is needed. At December to Dismember, they took on Elijah Burke and Sylvester Terkay in a losing effort. His partner Tony Mamaluke was released on January 18, leaving Guido and Trinity alone to carry on the stable. After Mamaluke's release, Little Guido vanished from television (he only appeared once on ECW on Sci Fi with the Little Guido name). After his hiatus, he later returned on the April 17, 2007 episode (in Italy, where he was well received by fans) using his old Nunzio name again but without Trinity, who had been released in June. After losses to the debuting Johnny Nitro and The Miz, Nunzio disappeared from television for a few months. He returned on the September 11 edition of ECW, in a losing effort to Matt Striker. Nunzio was used mainly as a jobber during this period, losing to Tommy Dreamer, Jamie Noble, Kevin Thorn, and Kenny Dykstra. In 2008, Nunzio returned on January 15, in a losing effort against Shelton Benjamin, and on his next appearance, on April 8, he lost to Elijah Burke. He then engaged in a brief feud with Mark Henry, but came out on the losing end. After nearly 2 years, Nunzio finally won a broadcast match on May 5, as he was in a handicap match along with the rest of the ECW roster against Triple H and Mr. Kennedy. On August 8, 2008, Nunzio was released from his WWE contract. Independent circuit Maritato wrestled for Jersey All Pro Wrestling on September 19. On November 15, he won the JAPW Tag Team Championship with Tracy Smothers. On January 16, 2009, Maritato was inducted into the ECPW Hall of Fame. In February 2009, it was announced that Maritato would be a trainer for the "Bodyslam U" professional wrestling school in New Jersey, while still competing on the independent circuit. In June Guido returned to Ring of Honor losing to Jay Briscoe at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City. In late 2009 Maritato began competing for the National Wrestling Alliance under the name Nunzio. He currently performs for the NWA On Fire expansion that is based in New England. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010) On August 8, 2010, Maritato took part in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's ECW reunion show, Hardcore Justice, where he, Tony Mamaluke (billed as Tony Luke) and Tracy Smothers defeated Kid Kash, Simon Diamond and Johnny Swinger in a six-man tag team match. On the following edition of TNA Impact!, the ECW alumni, known collectively as Extreme, Version 2.0 (EV 2.0), were assaulted by A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Robert Roode, James Storm, Douglas Williams and Matt Morgan of Ric Flair's Fortune stable, who thought they didn't deserve to be in TNA. The following week TNA president Dixie Carter gave each member of EV 2.0 TNA contracts in order for them to settle their score with Fortune. On the August 26 edition of Impact! Guido and Luke were squashed by Roode and Storm in a tag team match. The match ended F.B.I.'s association with TNA. Return to WWE (2010–2011) Maritato appeared at a house show for WWE Raw, at Madison Square Garden on December 26, 2010, as a referee when the majority of referees could not make it to the arena due to blizzards and gale-force winds; this position expanded to televised events on February 1. On September 29, 2011, Maritato announced that he was no longer working for WWE. Ring Ka King (2011) Maritato was announced as a part of the new Total Nonstop Action India based project Ring Ka King working under the name Broadway. Other media On March 6, 2006, Maritato was seen supporting his brother on the NBC game show Deal or No Deal in which he won $25,000. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Sicillian Crab :*Sicilian Slice :*Sicilian Drop :*Arrivederci (Tornado Single Arm DDT) *'Tag teams and stables' :*Full Blooded Italians :*Sicilian Shooters - with Kid Kruel *'Managers' :*Trinity (WWE) (2006-2007) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Chris Rockwell :*Mr. Scott Wright :*Secret Weapon *'Theme music' :*"Amore" by Dean Martin (ECW) :*"Blood In My Eyes" by Dimestore Hoods (ROH) :*"Gonna Fly Now" by Bill Conti (ECW) :*"Welcome Burden" by Disturbed (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' :*CW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Luis Ortiz *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Tracy Smothers (1), Tony Mamaluke (1) *'USA Pro Wrestling' :*USA Pro United States Champion (1 time) :*USA Pro Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Kid Kruel *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Cruiserweight Champion (2 time) *'East Coast Professional Wrestling' :*ECPW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Kodiak Bear See also *James Maritato's event history External links * James Maritato profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Showcase alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Premier Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1972 births Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:1991 debuts Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Garden State Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Gold Dragon Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Roadtrip alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:In Your Face Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection current roster Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:Showcase Championship Wrestling alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Union of Wrestling Forces International alumni Category:United Wrestling Coalition alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Game Changer Wrestling current roster Category:Male wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Brilliant Allstar Matwork alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni